A Princesa e o Sapo
by Ishtar Canavon Gemini
Summary: Shortfic seguindo a linha de algumas histórias que já vi aqui publicadas por outros autores e adorei, ou seja, a adaptação de contos tradicionais infantis. Não resisti a escrever um! Era uma vez a Princesa Pandora que vivia no Reino dos Infernos...


_**A Princesa e o Sapo**_

_Shortfic seguindo a linha de algumas histórias que já vi aqui publicadas por outros autores e adorei, ou seja, a adaptação de contos tradicionais infantis. Não resisti a escrever um! Era uma vez a Princesa Pandora que vivia no Reino dos Infernos..._

Era uma vez, no distante reino dos Infernos, o Rei Hades que tinha três filhas, todas encantadoras. Mas a mais nova, a Princesinha Pandora, era linda como os amores. Tinha a pele branca como alabastro, e um cabelo tão negro como a plumagem de um corvo, descendo pelas costas abaixo. Os olhos eram escuros e amendoados, a figura esguia, e tinha um rosto belíssimo. Mas era também muito mimada e teimosa.

O Rei avisava-a muitas vezes para não ir tocar harpa para junto dos pântanos perto do yomotsu. Mas a Princesinha fazia ouvidos moucos às recomendações e lá ia produzia a sua música na solidão lamacenta. Era uma paisagem tenebrosa, apenas cortada pela beleza das flores de lótus que cresciam no lodo, mas Pandora achava que lhe aguçava a inspiração (gostos não se discutem).

Ora, num dos muitos dias em que desobedeceu às ordens paternas, estava tão absorta na sua canção que nem reparou que tinha sido seguida pelo sombrio Primeiro-ministro dos Infernos, o Juiz Radamantis. Há muito tempo que ele estava apaixonado pela princesa e contentava-se em segui-la de longe., fazendo mil planos para conseguir a sua mão. Mas ela era sempre tão malcriada com ele que o pobrezito já não sabia como lhe falar. Naquele dia tinha decidido ganhar coragem para se declarar, e vendo-a tão quietinha, aproximou-se.

-Sua Alteza...

A Princesa era uma artista, mas uma artista daquelas insuportáveis, que maltratava todos os seus admiradores! Ao vê-lo, fez-se vermelha de fúria.

-Seu insolente! Como ousas interromper a minha inspiração?

Radamantis ficou atrapalhadíssimo!

-Eu só queria...

-Fora daqui! Fora! – gritou histérica, como um bebé a quem tivessem tirado o brinquedo, e agarrou na sua harpa de ouro para atirar à cabeça do infeliz pretendente. Mas escapou-lhe a mão e o precioso instrumento foi parar ao meio do pântano.

- Vês o que fizeste, idiota? – bufou a Princesa, cheia de raiva.- Vai lá abaixo buscar a minha harpa imediatamente!

Radamantis olhou para o local onde a harpa tinha caído, mas já só pode ver bolhas fumegantes. O objecto adorado estava agora no fundo do lamaçal.

-Sabe o que mais? – respondeu o Juiz – não estou para isto! Alguém devia dar-lhe uma lição, Princesa cruel! – e virou-lhe as costas.

Pandora não conteve o seu desgosto e começou a chorar. Adorava aquela harpa. Tinha um som tão puro e era tão linda! Nenhuma das que possuía se lhe podia comparar!

Nesse momento, ouviu alguém dizer:

-Não chores, Princesa bonita. Se quiseres, vou ao fundo do pântano buscar a tua harpa.

-Quem disse isso? – Perguntou, mas não viu ninguém.

-Fui eu aqui em baixo! – respondeu a vozinha.

Pandora olhou e deu um grito. O dono da voz era um sapo feiíssimo, com uma armadura ferrugenta.

- Não te assustes, princesinha! – disse o sapinho docemente – chamo-me Zeros, e, se desejares, trago-te o teu brinquedo num ápice.

Pandora engoliu a sua repugnância, porque queria mesmo ter a harpa de volta.

- Está bem – respondeu secamente – se me trouxeres a harpa, pagarei quanto quiseres.

- Tudo o que eu quero, é morar ao pé de ti no palácio, comer do teu pratinho de ouro e dormir na tua cama.

A Princesa não acreditava que um sapo pudesse morar no palácio, por isso concordou sem pensar duas vezes. Foi o que o sapo quis ouvir. Foi aos pulinhos até ao lago, e, uma vez na água lodosa, mergulhou graciosamente, trazendo a harpa para a superfície num piscar de olhos! A Princesa apanhou-a e desatou a correr o mais rápido que podia para escapar à sua promessa.

-Obrigado e adeuzinho!

-Espera! – gritou o sapo, pulando que nem doido atrás dela- não vês que sou pequenino e não consigo acompanhar-te?

-Que pena! – Respondeu Pandora – não achavas mesmo que eu ia morar contigo, pois não?

Mas, sabe-se lá como, o sapo conseguiu segui-la e entrar no palácio. Quando as irmãs viram a mais nova com um sapo agarrado às saias, escangalharam-se a rir, e os reis exigiram uma explicação. Pandora não teve outro remédio senão contar o negócio que fizera com Zeros.

- Cumpre a tua palavra. Palavra de Princesa real não volta atrás! – Enunciou o rei (e o sapo aos saltos de contente).

A Princesa não ousou rebelar-se, mas não conseguiu comer nada. O Sapo ainda por cima tinha maus modos à mesa!

Maldisposta, anunciou que ia retirar-se, mas o Sapo não a largou! Pandora protestou, mas o Rei ficou na sua.

-Cumpre a tua palavra.

-Que bom, agora vou dormir na tua caminha.

-Sim... não podes imaginar a minha felicidade! – troçou a Princesa. E, enojada, colocou o bicho sobre a almofada. Claro que naquela noite não dormiu bem, pois o animal encostava-se a ela.

Na noite seguinte aconteceu a mesma coisa, e a princesa com umas olheiras de meter medo e cheia de fome porque não podia comer nem descansar sossegada.

Na terceira noite, Radamantis, ao vê-la mais pálida do que já era, ficou preocupado. Além disso estava ciumento. Não queria ninguém a partilhar a cama da princesa, mesmo tratando-se de um sapo. Aproximou-se dela, e, com muita calma, abordou o assunto, esperando livrar-se do «rival».

-É uma vergonha o que está a acontecer! Sua Majestade arrisca muitíssimo ao deixar Vossa Alteza dormir assim com um bicho que lhe pode transmitir doenças! Além disso, quem sabe se não é um inimigo disfarçado para a assassinar durante o sono?

Pandora ficou muito nervosa.

-O Radamantis está certo! Mas diga-me, que devo fazer?

O Juiz quase rebentou de satisfação.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou salvá-la. Quando o bicho se aproximar de si durante a noite, arme um escândalo. Eu estarei de guarda, vou lá com os meus homens e mato o sapo! E se o Rei perguntar, dizemos que ele a atacou. É um plano perfeito!

Pandora concordou e foi para a cama, colocando Zeros em cima do travesseiro como sempre. Mas o sapo não ficou quieto e tentou beijá-la! A Princesa enfureceu-se, agarrou no sapo e gritou:

-Está quieto! Que maçada! – E atirou-o com força contra a parede. Nesse momento ouviu-se um estrondo e os homens de Radamantis entraram à frente do seu amo, mas não viram qualquer sapo. Só a princesa em camisa de noite e um lindo rapaz, vestindo roupas muito elegantes, que se levantava do chão. O Sapo era afinal um formoso príncipe!

-Princesinha Pandora – exclamou o Príncipe. – Chamo-me Ikki e sou um Príncipe de um reino maravilhoso, que teve o azar de ser encantado pela bruxa Saori.

Todos estremeceram, porque essa bruxa tinha uma péssima reputação, e era temida até no Reino dos Infernos.

-O meu encanto só podia ser quebrado pela mão de uma Princesa, e graças a si, estou livre! – E abraçou a Princesinha, cujo coração batia muito depressa – Deseja ser minha esposa?

A Princesa aceitou e foi viver para o Reino do Príncipe. Só não me contaram se a princesa não teve saudades do sapo banana e bonzinho, porque a fama do mau génio de Ikki ultrapassava fronteiras!

Quanto a Radamantis, consolou-se convencendo o Rei Hades a provocar uma guerra para conseguir a cabeça da Bruxa Saori. Além disso, conheceu uma alma penada chamada Esmeralda, por quem se apaixonou, e todos viveram felizes para sempre.

_**Fim**_

**_Antes de mais nada, quero pedir desculpa pela falta de originalidade. Geralmente, não tenho o hábito de me basear nas ideias de outros autores. Mas como grande fã de contos infantis, acho que são uma fonte inesgotável de inspiração, e não resisti a escrever este. Escrevam reviews!_**


End file.
